The Unfinished Files
by I. H. Scribe
Summary: Unfortunately, some prompts I just can't finish, no matter how hard I try. My attempts at those prompts end up here, in the hopes that I might one day be able to come back to them. This will only be on FFnet for now.
1. Untitled Demon Harry

Fandoms: Harry Potter, Supernatural

Characters: Harry Potter, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Impala

Prompt: Angels and Demons don't like half-breeds, Neither does the rest of the world.

How much of that statement is true?

Prompt Made By: LadyDragonIchi (now LadyDragon17)

Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless _I. H. Scribe_ is listed after _Prompt Made By_ chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

* * *

Demons were gunning for the apocalypse yes, but their own apocalypse. This so called _Dark Lord_ running around Britain would end up starting the next world war and ending the world before their apocalypse could even begin.

It was with this in mind, that a demon possessed the most powerful witch of the generation, one Lily Evans, and made her way to the strongest wizard of the generation, one James Potter. James, ecstatic that Lily had finally agreed to date him, didn't bother looking past it, ignoring any changes to her personality.

As soon as she was pregnant, another demon took over the body of a seer, and spouted off a '_prophecy_' to the leader of the Dark Lord's opposition, Albus Dumbledore, while insuring that a minion of the Dark Lord also heard it.

It would only be a matter of time before the Dark Lord fell into their trap. He would come for the child, and find a host of demons waiting for him. The growing powers of the child would be of no concern, as the child would be killed by the Dark Lord, before the demons did him in.

* * *

The demon possessing Lily Potter insured she saw everything that was happening. While she would never, under her own power, love her husband, she would always love her child. As soon as Voldemort began walking up the stairs, the demon possessing her left, to get its fellow demons ready. As soon as Voldemort finished off the family, twenty demons would be waiting to kill him outside.

Lily had another plan.

Runes and Charms had always been her best classes, and they served her well here. Even if she didn't survive, her son would.

* * *

The demons waiting for the Dark Lord were surprised to see the house explode. They exchanged unsure glances.

"There's no way anyone survived that, right?" one asked. The others agreed. There was, after all, no more demonic presence in the house, and if a demonically powered child couldn't survive, then neither could a Dark Lord.

* * *

Whatever it was that Lily did, and no one could ever figure out what, Harry's more demonic powers were sealed away. At least until nearly seventeen years later, when Harry Potter walked out to his death, and came back to the attention of demons everywhere.

* * *

Unfortunately, I can't seem to get past this part for this prompt. I will hopefully be able to come back to it later, but for now, sorry LadyDragon.

I. H. Scribe


	2. Puppies, Hugs, Kittens, and Mischief

Fandoms: The Avengers, Harry Potter

Characters: Loki, Anna Watson (OC), George Weasley

Prompt: Loki and Anna are wandering around New York when they come across a very broken George and help him find himself. Post-Avengers. Post-Harry Potter.

Prompt Made By: Phoenix-Writer-43 (now Professor-Loki)

Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless _I. H. Scribe_ is listed after _Prompt Made By_ chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

* * *

"Lily, no! Come back!" Anna yelled, chasing after the puppy that had broken free from her collar and leash. The tall blonde shot off after the puppy, trying to catch her before she got hurt.

* * *

George was startled when the girl hugged him, "What's this for?"

Anna smiled at him, "You looked like you needed a hug."

* * *

"And the fact that my cousin is Tony Stark means nothing to you?" Anna asked surprised.

"Who's Tony Stark?" George asked.

Anna hugged him again.

* * *

"You attacked New York?" George asked Loki. He turned to Anna, "Where were you?"

"Uh, I, uh, kinda hid under the table," Anna said.

"Until the battle was over," Loki muttered.

"You deserved that smack."

"You smacked him?" George asked.

"He _was_ attacking New York at the time. And it distracted him until the Hulk grabbed him."

Loki began grumbling about green giants.

* * *

Sorry Phoenix, but this seems to be all I can get out for now. I'll try to come back to it later.

I. H. Scribe


End file.
